What's so great about Edward Cullen?
by XxxAnimaniacxxX
Summary: Simple, Sam/Danny oneshot. WARNING: Twilight or Robert Pattinson fans may get offended.


**HEEEEY! I'm not sure ****why I did this. I'm a major Danny/Cathy Sam/Chris supporter. But this came into my head randomly and I had to do it! Sam and Danny are eighteen.**

**Here it is! **

Sam walked down the trail towards the beach, backpack in hand. She was wearing a red bikini and a pair of shorts. Singletown had been hit with a heat wave and anyone with any sense was spending the day on the beach. There was one part of the beach that no one went to because there was no car park or something stupid like that. She couldn't remember. But she didn't have a problem walking.

She spotted someone lying on the beach, next to a surfboard. When she got closer, she saw that it was Danny. His brown hair was wet and messy, and his eyes were closed. He was wearing black swimming trunks. Sam walked over. She stared at him, taking in his chest and his abs. She almost felt like she was blushing. But that would be stupid. She sat down and dumped her bag on the sand. Danny opened his eyes. "Hi Sam," he smiled. He's even more gorgeous when he's smiling, Sam thought vaguely. Then she mentally shook herself. "Hi. Um. . .did I wake you up?"

"No. I wasn't asleep." "Oh. Then what were you doing?" He sat up. "I dunno. I guess I was bored." He ran his hand through his hair. Sam's throat went dry. She gulped. "Um. . .where are Cathy and Chris?" "Cathy's helping her grandpa with the garden, and Chris had to go to his cousin's house." He smiled again. "I sure wouldn't want to be him right now." Sam was confused. "Why, which cousin is it?" He groaned. "Melanie." He pulled a face. "I've never met her." He laughed. "You're lucky. She's a year older than us and one time, she came to visit Chris and I was there too. She. . .er. . .obviously mistook me for someone older." He shrugged. "I'm not going into the details." Sam was relieved. She wasn't sure she wanted to know.

Danny was looking at her bag. "All your stuff fell out of your bag." Sam looked. Her towel, her drink, her book and a bunch of other stuff were lying on the sand. "Damn," she muttered, picking the towel up. "I didn't realise the bag was open." Danny picked up the book." "Twilight?" He raised his eyebrows. "Is this the book that almost every girl in the universe is going nuts about?" Sam smiled. "Yep. I would be one of those girls." Danny frowned and read the text on the back cover of the book. "So, what's so special about it? All I know is that there's a vampire, a werewolf and a cross-eyed girl who trips over everything." Sam smiled to herself. "Well, girls like the book because of the romance and stuff." Danny opened a random page of the book. Sam watched his eyes skim over the page. He shook his head and snapped the book shut. "I will never understand girls." He handed her the book. "So why do they all love the movie?" Sam grinned. "Because Robert Pattinson is _gorgeous_." Danny's head was cocked to one side. "There's a picture on the inside cover of the book." She handed it back to him. He looked at the photo. "What's with his hair? He looks like he got caught in a blizzard. Or maybe it was a tornado. A monsoon?"

Sam scowled. "He does _not_ look like he got caught in a blizzard!"

"Yes he does!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does—" Then Sam shut up as Danny lips came in contact with hers. She felt shivers down her spine. Then he sat back. "Did that shut you up?" he smirked. Sam was too shocked to say anything. He got up. "I'll leave you to your vampire fantasies." He walked down towards the water. Sam still sat there like an idiot, still not believing what had just happened. Then she snapped out of it. "Danny, _wait_!" She ran down to him. He stopped suddenly. Sam crashed into him and they both fell on the sand.

"Ow." "Sorry." She was lying on top of him, staring into his eyes. "You're right, Twilight's stupid." Danny laughed. "I didn't want you to think that! If you like it, you like it." "Then, what was all that a minute ago?!" "Oh, I was just winding you up." He grinned. "I'd say it worked." Sam's eyes widened. "Uh! You. . .oh God. . .you're so. . ." She growled. Danny laughed again. She glared at him for another minute, then it was like something came over her. "You know, Edward Cullen might be insanely cute, but I think you just might be cuter." She was shocked at herself. His eyes widened a little. "I don't really know how to reply to that. . ." Sam grinned. "Well, you could kiss me again. But if you're too busy I'll go back to my fantasies about boys caught in blizzards." She got off him and walked back up the beach. She sat down with her back to him and opened Twilight to read it for the millionth time. I flipped through my favourite parts for a while, then I felt wet arms wrap around my waist, and a soft voice in my ear. "I'm never too busy for you." She turned her head to lok at him. He kissed her gently. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him in closer.

"Ahem."

They looked around. Chris was standing there with a girl that must have been Melanie. They both looked awkward. Melanie looked at Chris. "So, all three of you are eighteen now?" He nodded. "Cool." She looked at Danny, who sighed and looked away. "Wait a minute!" she exclaimed. "I didn't realise it last year, but it doesn't matter what age the guy is! Only the girl!" Danny groaned and put his head in his hands. Sam suddenly realised what had happened last year. She laughed. "It's not funny," Danny muttered. "I swear to God, she is the horniest person I've ever met in my entire life. She'll probably go after _you_ next." Sam's smile disappeared. "So," Danny said, putting his arms around her again. She leaned against him. "Tell me again. What's so great about Edward Cullen?"

**I'm not sure how well that went. You'll have to review and tell me if you like it, hate it, want to eat it, or whatever! Luv ya all! :))**


End file.
